


Why?

by eternal_moonie



Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Beckett wonders why ever since that day in the Library.





	Why?

Title: Why?  
Fandom: Choices Story Book The Elementalists  
Summary: Beckett wonders why.   
Rating: PG, no sex?!

Beckett hasn't really ever wondered why, not since Jan's first arrival, but that feeling had certainly crept in the very first second when he had spent time with him in the library he had liked to call his quiet place, trying to get all those flying books back on the shelves. 

Jan wasn't bad. 

True, he hadn't had an inkling what he was doing when he had first come here. 

Beckett remembered when he had come through the lake and not through the portals. 

He had scoffed and thought this guy wasn't going to do anything extraordinary. 

So he had changed his mind a little bit when it was revealed this Jan was Sun-Attuned. 

Had led to that encounter in class when he had commented how it was just a small feat to conjure Fire, which had led to them fighting with magicks and them getting sent to Dean Goeffe. 

Then this Jan had begun flirting with him!! 

At first Beckett had done a double take and wondered what the hell this guy's deal was?

Like did he always hit on guys who he got into detention with?

You meet a guy in the middle of the night who wants all your spells and money and you flirt with him to get out of this predicament?

Yeah, Jan, that'll work, Beckett thought. 

The more Beckett spent time with Jan and his friends, the more powerful the why had become. 

I could get in trouble with this, but the hell with it, Beckett thought as he stood in front of the door that belonged to Jan and his roommate Shreya. 

He touched the door and closed his eyes, as if probing the door to get him to recognize him... and disappeared right through!

Only to end up on the other side behind it. 

It didn't take him long to find out which bed belonged to his friend. 

One he really could consider his friend.

Yeah, Shreya, Griffin, even Zephyr, were his friends but he felt the strongest connection, call it attraction, was with Jan. 

Just like that he began to take off his clothes, the events of this evening playing out before him again. 

The WHY had been strongest when Jan had put the friendship bracelet around Beckett's wrist. 

Keeping his briefs on, as much as he wanted to be that person that got naked with Jan right away, he didn't do that just yet, he got underneath the covers with his friend and held him close to his own warm chest. 

Why wasn't Jan assigned to be my roommate?

End


End file.
